


Obsidian Prisms

by TinyDragonSnake



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Everyone except Sam and Penny are emotional messes, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More Tags/Relations to be Added, Romance, Sam is Best Wingman, Seb is Not Good at his feelings, Sebastian Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Farmer is Bad with People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Syran's grandfather passed away. Years later, she inherits his farm. Moving to the peaceful Pelican Town, she finds that she feels isolated from the welcoming atmosphere. She's not alone. The carpenter's son is also isolated, though only from his family. Still, Syran feels that the two of them could get along. If only the two of them actually bothered to try getting out of their shells and talked to one another.
Relationships: Abigail & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail & Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Spring Showers Are Irritating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syran is Pelican Town's new farmer. She inherited her grandfather's farm after he passed so many years ago. She's been settling in well enough, but she still needs to go visit the local carpenter to ask a few questions. She didn't really expect to meet the carpenter's son so soon, though.

The rain's gentle showering on her roof woke her up before the clock's alarm screamed at her. A hazy grayness greeted her when she opened her eyes. Syran groaned and rolled over. She could afford to lounge for a few extra minutes before waltzing out into the freezing cold wetness beyond the front door. Her meager amount of crops were watered, and she didn't have any animals to take care of. 

" _Mew?_ " 

Almost, at least. 

"Yeah, yeah, lil' Miss, I'm getting up." She mumbled. Syran yawned and sat up, petting the cream-colored kitten that had hopped into her lap. "You do realize I can't feed you if you're on my lap, yes?"

Miss Lady only mewed again and curled up. Syran smiled and reluctantly moved the kitten onto the bed proper. She ignored the kitten's whining and left the warmth of her bed. She stretched and started getting dressed. An old pair of faded jeans, a black shirt she couldn't remember actually buying, and an old jacket her dad gave her. It still slightly smelled of home. _Old home_ , she reminded herself. Pushing away the thought, Syran filled a bowl with kibble, plopped it on the ground, and opened the door. 

"Hold down the place for me, alright Miss?" She called behind her. Miss Lady meowed through a mouthful of kibble. Syran smiled and shut the door. She was protected from the rain itself by the overhanging roof, but she wasn't protected against the bitter cold wind that blew past. Frowning she stepped out into the unwelcoming embrace of the irritating sky-water. Syran wanted to yell, or scream, or curse. She hated the rain. Rather, she hated being _in_ the rain. Back in the city rain meant that she could stay home all day if she wanted to (granted she never did; JojaCorp was not kind to those who wanted to take a day off). Syran groaned and started her trek to the mountains. 

It took damn near an hour to get there. When she stepped through Robin's door, she was soaked to the bone and incredibly irritable. Some strands of hair and slipped from her hair tie and were clinging to her face. No matter how often she pushed them back or tried threading her fingers through them, they found their way back to her cheeks and eyes. At least inside she could finally see. She wrung her hair out over the doorway, somewhat enjoying how the water splashed onto the wet stone just outside. 

"You're soaked!" Robin giggled. Syran frowned and nodded. 

"Yeah, I am," she said plainly. "I feel like a damned fish."

"The rain will let up soon," Robin said. 

Syran hummed and took off her coat. She didn't want to get the floors any wetter than they already were. The two talked about all the animal housing options Robin had available. Syran would, of course, have to be the one gathering all the materials. Wouldn't be too hard, she already had quite a lot of wood and stone from clearing out the farmland of debris. Still, they were expensive buildings. She hadn't even asked Marnie what the price of an animal was yet. Animals would have to wait at least a year while she built up some money. 

"So, Lewis asked you to meet everyone in town, huh?" Robin suddenly asked. Syran had just slipped an arm through her coat when Robin said that. 

"... Yes, yes he did." 

"Sounds awful." Was Robin teasing her? "You know, I have a son."

"You also have a daughter, last I was aware," Syran mumbled. Maru was nice, and she was a pretty energetic person. Not the sort of person Syran liked being near for long. She just couldn't stand the upbeat-happy types. 

"I think you'd get along with him," Robin told her. A little louder she said, "If you ever manage to see him outside of his room that is."

Syran could hear a very faint noise. If she stretched her imagination she could believe that it was Robin's son making the noise. It was so quiet and soft though. She couldn't be sure. Robin frowned and pouted. She then perked up, told Syran to wait a moment, and then disappeared down the hallway. Syran blinked and finished putting on her jacket. Mild curiosity kept her from calling out to the carpenter, telling her she was just going to head out regardless of whatever she was doing. What was the redhead doing? She was answered when a proud Robin came back into the room. Behind her, a young man with black hair and dark eyes was glaring. He wore a black hoodie and a pair of dark jeans. He looked irritated if not angry. He crossed his arms and looked to Robin. 

"Syran, this is my son!" Robin happily said. She gestured to the man. "Sebastian!" 

Their eyes locked. Sebastian seemed to be glaring through her and not at her. He was more upset with Robin dragging him out of his room than with having to meet Syran. He sighed and dropped his arms. 

"You just moved in, right?" His voice was a bit rough, but not at deep as she was expecting. It was nice. 

"Yeah."

"Cool." He was about to walk off when Robin grabbed his shoulder. 

"Sebby, don't you want to know anything else?" She said. Sebastian frowned but looked at Syran again. 

"Out of all the places you could live," he said. "You chose Pelican Town?"

”Sebastian!”

Syran stared at him. She blinked and felt a grin spread across her face. Was why that question so funny to her? Maybe it was the sheer bluntness of it. Maybe it was the way Robin was taken aback by her son's brashness. Maybe it as the look of total apathy on his face. Or maybe it was the tiny glint of mischievousness in his eyes when he stared at her. Syran giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and turning away from them. It grew, louder and louder until she was howling with laughter. Her sides ached and her throat felt dry. She couldn't stop the laughter. When the laughter finally subsided into soft snorts and snickers, she looked at Sebastian.

"It's because of my Granddad," she told him. "He gave me his farm when he passed, not exactly my fault he chose Pelican Town himself."

Sebastian looked surprised, but nodded and gave her a tiny smirk. 

"Makes sense, I guess," he said. "See you around I guess."

He turned and left back to his room. Robin sighed. 

"Sorry about that, Syran," she said. "Sebastian can be a bit..."

"Abrasive?" Syran finished for her. "No worries, Robin!"

"Are you sure? I don't want him to have offended you."

"Please, he's quite a lot kinder than the sorts I had to deal with back in the city honestly," she giggled. "He seems nice enough, thanks for introducing us." 

Robin smiled and nodded. Syran left, heading right back out into the blistering rain. It was still completely irritating to her. The bite of the cold felt like knives on her skin. But she still had the remnants of her laughter bouncing around her chest. She felt just the slightest bit warmer as she marched back to her farm, a tiny smile playing on her lips. 


	2. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syran meets Sam and Abigail, and has a chat with Sebastian at the Saloon.

Friday night. Everything had been watered (not that she really had a lot of things to water in the first place), Miss Lady was safely tucked into bed, and she’d shoved an unholy amount of gems into her shipping box. Going down to the Stardrop Saloon was her self-given reward for such hard work. Syran smiled to herself as she walked into town. _Grab a drink, relax for a bit, head home and start tomorrow_. A simple plan, really. There was absolutely no way that could be ruined or changed or interrupted. _Nope_ , absolutely zero chance of a peaceful night being bothered. 

"Hey, welcome!" Gus called out to her.

"Hello, Gus," she said. "Uh, just coffee, please."

"You got it!" 

Syran took her glass of coffee and retreated to the back. There was no one else there. The only sounds came from the front of the saloon and the nearby arcade machine. _Journey of the Prairie King_ , probably the single most irritating game ever made. Syran remembered playing it with her father once. They had nearly lost their TV that day. It wasn't a bad game, it was just insanely difficult. Did that make it a better game, or did they just do it so they could sell more units? Syran sipped at her coffee and let her mind wander. Away from the cabinet, away from the saloon, away from the town and the farm and the whole valley. It was nice just letting her mind go dark, not thinking of the next day and what her duties were going to be. Not thinking of what everyone expected of her. Not thinking about-

"Hey!" 

Syran jumped in her seat and blinked. A bright blonde young man was standing in front of her with a giant smile on his face. Behind him was the girl with purple hair, Pierre's daughter if she remembered right. And leaning against the pool table was the carpenter's son, Sebastian. She stared at the three of them as they stared back at her. 

"H-Hi...?" Syran squeaked out. She gave them a tiny wave and clutched her cup just a bit tighter. 

"I'm Sam!" The blonde happily said. He stuck his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you!"

"Syran," she said back. "Feeling's, uh, mutual I guess?"

Sam smiled and went to the other side of the pool table. Pierre's daughter plopped herself down onto the other couch in the back, watching the two young men. Sebastian kept looking at her. Syran felt both heat and cold snake across her skin. She squirmed and hid her face in her cup of coffee. She could tell he was still staring at her. 

"C'mon Seb, let's play!" Sam said. 

Syran peeked up just in time to see Sebastian give her a lingering look as he turned to play pool. _Nope._ People were _not_ her strong suit. She was not going to keep sitting there while Sebastian gave her weird looks through the night. She just wanted to drink her coffee and pretend the world wasn't real. She thought maybe people wouldn't want to interact with her if she hid in the back and kept quiet. And Syran was damn wrong, apparently. Not only was Sebastian periodically staring at her between rounds (dear hell, how long had she been sitting there hiding in her coffee?), but Sam and Abigail were trying to chat her up. They were nice and friendly and social. She had to admit, it was pretty nice of them to be considerate towards her. Most people had avoided her back in the city. But she just was not the type to be social in any way.

"So, what made you move out here Syran?" Abigail asked. 

"Oh, you know, stuff!" She quickly said. She hid her face in her cup again, silently wishing to just be left alone. 

"What kind of stuff?" Sam piped up from the table. 

"Family stuff!" 

"Oh, wait, Dad said your grandpa used to own that farm!" Abigail said. She smiled, then flinched. "Oh, right, he's passed, hasn't he?"

Syran nodded. It had been a topic in her life for the last fourteen damned years. She didn't want to talk about it. Not then, and definitely not now with a few strangers. Granddad was the only living person she knew that actually understood her. Granddad knew how much she liked being left to her own devices. He knew that she wasn't comfortable around people. And then one day he was just _gone_. And he wasn't ever coming back. It had hurt her. She was still hurting. And she wasn't going to talk about her feelings with a friendly stranger. 

"Sorry for your loss, Syran," Abigail said. 

"It's fine." She said, just a little too quickly. "It's fine, it happened a long time ago so it's not all that important anymore."

She squeezed her cup just a bit too tight. She could feel it starting to crack under the pressure. Almost like she was. Syran took a deep, deep breath and knocked back the rest of her coffee. She relaxed her death grip on the poor cup. Someone's hands covered her, and she blinked. 

"You're shaking, Farmer."

Sebastian. Syran stared at him before looking back into her empty cup. She was _not_ shaking. He was imagining things. Yes, that's what it was. Sebastian was imagining things about her. She wasn't just trying to convince herself of that either, no not at all. She was completely _fine_. 

"Hey, you're shaking is getting worse!" Abigail said. Dear hell, please, just _don't say words_. Syran squeezed her eyes shut and focused on breathing. She could ignore them. She could ignore the pain sitting in her chest. She could ignore the whole damned world if need be. 

"Syran, are you alright?" This time it was Sam. He put a hand on her shoulder. Syran heard rather than felt her breathing get heavy and ragged. Someone squeezed her other shoulder and said something. She didn't hear them. She was focused on her disorderly breathing, her rampaging heartbeat that sang in her ears. And then she was standing and moving and then she felt cool night air wash across her burning skin. 

She didn't open her eyes. Whoever or whatever had pulled her outside didn't say anything. They just let her feel the welcoming coolness and relax. She listened to the silence of the dark. The rustle of the breeze, the scurrying of animals, the distant call of the ocean waves. Slowly, slowly she forgot the feeling in her chest. She forgot sitting in the saloon and talking with Abigail and Sam. She forgot the burning cold stares Sebastian was giving her. Her heart calmed down in her chest, and she could breathe again. How long did it take for her to relax? Did it really even matter? She wasn't alone, so she wasn't worried about passing out on the street. Whoever/whatever brought her outside was still beside her, a comfortingly warm hand on her back. She opened her eyes. 

"Sebastian?" 

"You feeling any better, Farmer?" He asked her. Syran felt warmth wander over her. It was different from before. It was fuzzy and nice, like a litter of kittens. She didn't want him to leave her. She wanted to hold on to the sweet warmth just a bit longer. 

"Y-Yeah, yeah I think," she mumbled. "You... Did you bring me out here?" 

"Do you have any idea how badly you were shaking in there?" He said. Syran couldn't read his face. But from the way he stared at her, the way his eyes flickered with concern and worry, she felt comforted. "Seriously I thought you were going to pass out or something."

All she could say was a simple, tiny, "Oh." Neither of them moved. They just stayed standing next to one another. Part of her wanted to run from him, just bolt away and go back to the farm and never, ever leave it again unless she had to pick up seeds and groceries. Another part of her felt just fine right where she was. A third part, some tiny ignored bit of her mind, wanted to press up against him, to have him hold her close and tell her kind words. Briefly she wondered just where the hell _that_ came from, but she pushed it all away in favor of slowly moving away from him. 

"Uh, thank you," Syran said. She didn't look at him. She could feel his gaze on her, though. An intense gaze of unspoken emotion just hiding somewhere in him. "For, you know, _this,_ I guess, yeah."

"It's not a problem," Sebastian said. "It's not like Sam and Abigail were going to bring you out here."

"How did you know, though?" She asked. "To bring me outside, I mean."

The carpenter's son just shrugged. "Lucky guess." Syran nodded. It was as good an explanation as any. She let out a deep sigh. She didn't want to deal with this night anymore. Thoughts of Sam and Abigail, of her Granddad, of fourteen long years without someone understanding her. She wanted to forget it. She wanted to go back to the farm and sleep and then wake up and pretend nothing ever happened. She didn't want to think about _people_ , and _feelings_ , and _oh dear hell she almost had a total breakdown in front of strangers_. Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder, giving her that worried look again. Was she starting to shake again? It didn't matter. She gently touched his hand and stepped away from him. She thanked him again and made her way home. As she shut the door, a thought occurred to her. Sebastian was the only one of the three to take her somewhere to calm down. For moment in time, he _understood_. Syran huffed out an airy laugh. Fourteen years, it took fourteen years and an almost-breakdown for another living human being to understand her. She let out another laugh and went to bed. The night was over. The past was done. She was sure that was the last time someone would ever understand her again. 


	3. Sashimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syran gives Sebastian a gift. He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings about it.

She gave him some sashimi. It was so innocent and friendly. Sebastian guessed that it was because of last week. The farmer wanted to thank him for helping her calm down. He had zero idea what caused her to shake so viciously and almost break a coffee mug. It happened right after Abigail had mentioned Syran's grandfather. She was talking quickly, so fast he could just barely make out the words, and then she was gripping her mug and shaking like a leaf. Abigail and Sam had tried calming her down, but nothing worked. It was like she had just shut down. She didn't move or acknowledge either of them. Sebastian had helped the farmer stand up and head outside. He was only holding her wrist, but she felt like she was made of lava. The two of them had stayed outside until Syran went back to the farm, leaving Sebastian outside the saloon. And that was that. For the whole week after he had chosen to completely forget it had happened. The couple of times the farmer showed up at his mom's shop, they mentioned nothing of the incident. Syran had merely nodded at him and he gave her a simple little wave. 

And then she knocked on his door bearing a gift of sweet, delicious sashimi. All she said was a simple thanks, mentioned she needed to go and left. And for the last hour and a half, she was all Sebastian could think about. It made no sense! All she did was give him some damn sliced up fish, and his brain was just stuck on her. Even when Sam came over for a round of _Solarion Chronicles_ he just couldn't take his mind off her. 

"Okay, man, what's up?" Sam asked. 

"What?"

"Something's eating you, Seb," Sam sighed. "It's kinda obvious you know."

"There's nothing-" Sebastian started before Sam held up his hand.

"Uh uh uh, nope," the blonde said. "You're not getting out of this that easily, now talk."

He frowned at his friend, but took a deep breath and began. "It's... It's the farmer, Sam. I don't know why but she's just been on my mind since she gave me some sashimi. I didn't even know she knew how to make it! And it's... I guess it was a 'thank you' gift for last week. Or maybe because I didn't mention it again to her, I don't know! But I just _can't stop thinking about her now_! She won't get out of my damn head!"

Sam blinked. Then he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "That's it?"

" _That's it_? What the hell do you mean 'that's it'?!" Sebastian hissed. 

"You have a crush on her, Seb."

He just stared at his blonde friend. That made no sense. He barely knew her! The only things about her he actually knew were just things he overheard. The name of her pet cat, the rare snippets of her old city life, her plans for the farm. They hadn't even actually talked to each other after his mom introduced him to her, not until the incident at least. Even after that, they didn't speak to one another. He couldn't have a crush on someone he barely knew. Could he?

"Like hell I do, Sam," he said. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Uh huh." Sam hummed. 

"Uh huh?"

"Sit down, Seb," Sam said with a grin. "I'm going to prove to you that you've got a crush."

"Oh hell what did I get myself into?" Sebastian mumbled to himself. 

"Sit!" 

He glared but plopped onto one of the cushions. Sam's grin just kept getting bigger and bigger. The blonde rubbed his hands together and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Alright Seb, describe her."

"What do you mean?" 

"Describe Syran, in detail," Sam said. 

"... That's a bit creepy, why?" 

"If I explain _why_ , you'll just be an ass and you won't do it!" 

"Fine, fine!" He said. "Okay, so, she's sort've tall? Like, maybe a little shorter than me? And... She has black hair. I think. I saw her out in the light one day and it looked a little brown, so maybe it's just really brown. She likes to wear jeans and dark shirts and this old jacket that her dad gave her before she left the city. Uhm... Do you want me to describe more than that or...?" Sam nodded. "Alright. She's... tannish? Is the right term sunkissed? She's a bit lighter than Maru is, let's go with that. She... Oh! She has these really, _really_ red eyes that are like... I don't know, rubies or something. They're weirdly red, but I don't think she uses contacts or anything. I have no idea how the hell someone is born with _red freaking eyes_. But it's not as if it's _bad_ , just different. In a good way. And... Wait, Sam did you just get me rambling about the farmer?!"

"Your unfiltered thoughts on what she looks like reveal how you feel for her deep down!" Sam said. He let out a loud hyena cackle. "You have a crush on her!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Sebastian defended himself. 

"Yes it does!" Sam countered. "You _know_ you're crushing on her, you just don't want to admit it."

"I am not." He growled. 

"You are," Sam said. "Seriously, rambling is just you saying what you're really feeling and thinking, and c'mon man, you know her dad gave her that jacket."

"She mentioned it to my mom."

"Sebastian, there's not really any reason to remember _specifically_ that it was her dad that gave her that jacket," Sam laughed. "Most people probably would've just remembered that a parent gave it to her, not specifically-"

"I get it, you don't need to repeat yourself." 

"Not to mention you called her eyes rubies," Sam hummed. "Not, say, apples, or strawberries, or anything _else_ that's red, rubies, the _precious_ gemstone." 

"I know they're precious gemstones," Sebastian said. "What of it?"

"Precious gemstones are incredibly valued, expensive, and wanted, meaning you compared her eyes to something that's super desirable by people because of their beauty."

"... When the hell did you learn about gemstones, Sam?"

"I got bored at the clinic one day and the doc had this magazine on gemstones in the waiting room, and I like some gems."

Sebastian didn't answer him. He just flopped onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. He was _not_ crushing on Syran. He wasn't. He didn't do that. He didn't get crushes on people he barely knew. Hell, he just admitted to himself last year he had a little bit of a crush on Abigail, and that was after having actually _known_ her. Syran was not any different... Which just meant that if and when he got to know Syran more he might actually develop a crush on her. 

"Sam, I hate you sometimes."

"I love you too, Seb."

He sat up. Syran was still on his mind. He groaned. _Dammit, all she did was give him some damn fish_. He shouldn't be feeling this way. Or... Maybe it started when he met her? She was sopping wet just standing there in her jacket, looking a little uncomfortable. She had laughed when he asked her why she chose this town. It was like listening to a songbird. He couldn't help but grin at her before she left. Or maybe it was at the saloon. Sebastian had found it a bit odd that she was trying to hide in the back drinking some coffee on a Friday night, but whatever. To each their own after all. But the way she had freaked out, the way she looked so... so scared and vulnerable... He just wanted to help her so badly. It's not like he knew taking her outside was going to relax her and make her feel better. It wasn't like he was doing because he wanted her to be grateful to him. He just wanted her to stop hurting...

"Oh damn it all!" Sebastian hissed. 

"What?" 

"... You're right Sam," he sighed. "I... I have a bit of a crush on the farmer...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not that long of a chapter. I wanted to show that Seb's not the best at admitting something as big as having a crush on someone he doesn't really know. Whereas Sam is pretty good at realizing things like that, so he helps his friend realize that yeah, he crushing on her. 
> 
> (I am not good at writing slow burn, I have no idea if I'm doing it right, please forgive me if it's bad)


	4. Classic Fantasy Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian invites Syran to play Solarian Chronicles. Sam tries to get the two of them together.

_This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. Why did I listen to Sam? This is a bad,_ bad _idea._

That mantra had been running through his head for the last few minutes. Sam had accompanied him to Syran's front door, giving him what felt like meager moral support. The blonde thought it was the best idea ever conceived for him to ask Syran to play _Solarian Chronicles_ with them. Basically, "I'm going to force you on a date with the farmer and I'm going to be your backup so you have a chance". _A chance for what?!_ Syran wasn't interested in him. She wasn't interested in _anybody_. How many times now had he listened to her tell his mom about how much she enjoyed being alone on her farm? How many times did she break out into a smile when she was walking back home? She liked being alone, and he had no right to take that away from her. No matter how badly part of him wanted to. 

"Seb, knock on her door." Sam sighed. "Or I'm going to do it for you."

"You can seriously be such a pain in the ass," Sebastian mumbled under his breath. Slowly he raised his hand to knock on the door. He hesitated. What if she was sleeping? Or... She was eating? Or she was actually in town? 

He waited too long. Just as he finally managed to gather up the courage to move his fist, the door swung wide open. Syran yelled, leading Sebastian to yell, leading to Sam stifling a laugh. 

"Holy bleeding damned hell!" Syran gasped out. "Don't _do_ that, holy damn...!"

"I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Sebastian told her. Was he talking faster than normal? 

"Oh, hi Sam," Syran said. "I didn't notice you there... You can stop laughing now."

"Sorry." 

"What brings you two to my slice of paradise?" She asked them. 

"Yeah, Seb, what brings the two of us here?" Sam said, grinning at him. Sebastian groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

He didn't move his hands. He knew he was going to be muffled, and he prayed that she wouldn't understand the question so he could run back to his room. "Wouldyouliketoplayaroundof _SolarianChronicles_ withmeandSam!" 

Sebastian risked peeking through his fingers to look at her. What was she thinking, seeing him hiding his face like a child? Did she think he was being ridiculous or weird? He couldn't read her. She didn't look like she was judging him. Or maybe she was just really good at hiding it? What if she said no and told him to never talk to her again? What if-

"Oh! That's that D&D-like game, right? The one that only lets you have three players max, right?"

Wait she knew what _Solarian Chronicles_ was? Sebastian dropped his hands. He had to fight a smile from showing on his lips. Why was he suddenly so giddy about that? 

"Yeah, it is."

"I always wanted to play it!" Syran said. She was smiling a giant, excited, happy smile. Hell, she was just about bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You guys really want me to play with you?"

"Abby's helping out at her dad's shop today," Sam said. "Usually she's our third, but since she's busy, we figured we might as well ask you!"

"Why not ask someone else?"

"They don't like the game."

Syran nodded and agreed. She invited them in while she finished up a couple of chores. They weren't much; making her bed, feeding Miss Lady, sorting through a horde of gems. Sebastian spotting a tiny handful of rubies among them. Part of him was excited to realize that he wasn't wrong to compare her eyes to the gem. The rubies from the mines were always so bright and shiny, even before they were cleaned of dirt and debris. And they were such a beautiful, deep red, a red that someone could so easily get lost in for hours, watching the light play with color and shift it ever so slightly. And part of him felt a bit of panic as he realized that he'd gotten the comparison right. He honestly couldn't figure out if he thought the rubies or her eyes were prettier. He groaned again and pulled his hood over his head.

"What's wrong, Seb?" Sam asked him. The blonde was watching Syran move around her house just like he was. How had he not noticed the rubies?

"You know what's wrong, Sam," he hissed. "Did you miss all those rubies sitting in that chest?"

Sam only grinned at him in return. Sebastian looked away from her. He didn't want to accidentally let slip his dumb thoughts about her pretty eyes. So he watched her cat instead. Miss Lady was a light cream color with shiny green eyes that seemed way too damn intelligent for an animal. She was a couple of months away from being a year old according to Syran. She didn't look like it. She was still pretty small. Neither cat or owner seemed to mind though. Miss Lady stopped grooming her paw and stared back at him. The cat tilted her head at him before striding over to him. She mewed up at him. 

"What, do you want to be picked up or something kitty-cat?" Sebastian asked her. Miss Lady mewed a little louder and purred. He picked her up and let her sniff his hair. 

"Aww, she likes you, Sebastian!" Syran said. She giggled and scratched her pet behind the ears. "What, does he smell good to you lil' MIss?" 

"Doubt it, I smell like a dank basement," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Trust me, she likes that kind of smell," Syran told him. Sebastian felt a bit of warmth creep up his neck, and it wasn't from the warm cat in his arms. "She's always hanging around that little cave behind the old greenhouse." 

Sebastian looked at the cat. Miss Lady looked at him back and put a paw on his mouth. He sputtered out nonsense while Syran giggled even more. He didn't want to turn around and look at Sam. Somehow he felt that the blonde just had a satisfied grin watching his friend and the farmer. He put Miss Lady down and wiped his mouth. 

"I don't know where your paws have been!" He told the cat. 

" _Meow!_ " 

"And you're rude!"

"You're talking to a cat, Seb," Sam snickered. He pet Miss Lady as she walked by his leg. "Alright you two, let's go!" 

He actually had a lot of fun. They originally intended on only playing through one scenario, but they were having so much fun he couldn't help but keep finding more and more things for their little group to keep doing. Sam had chosen the Warrior, Sebastian himself had chosen the Wizard, and Syran eagerly took the Healer. And damn did she enjoy it. Before and after every major battle she healed him and Sam, kept up their health during the battle, and then was just happy when they won. By the time they decided to call it quits, Syran was glowing with joy. Sebastian couldn't help but think she was so cute and beautiful. If only his damn heart would stop beating so fast every time he looked at her. 

"I haven't this much fun in so long!" She said. She gave him a bright smile. "Thanks for inviting me, Sebastian." 

He felt heat crawl across his face. He looked away from her and ran a hand over his neck. "You... You can call me Seb, Syran." Sam's mouth dropped and Syran looked surprised. Then, she smiled. 

"Thanks, Seb." She said. Then she giggled and covered her mouth. Sebastian gave her a small smile. Sam was staring at him looking like a suffocating fish. Syran left, citing the time and her farm duties. He couldn't stop smiling now. He had fun, and it was nice watching the farmer enjoy herself. And the way his name rolled off her tongue, damn it made his heart hammer his ribs. 

"You let her call you by a nickname!" Sam spluttered out. "Seriously, it only took one day of playing _Solarian Chronicles_ for you to let her call you by a _freaking nickname_!"

"It's not anything special, Sam," Sebastian said. "It's just 'Seb', it's not like I'm letting her call me 'Sebby'."

"Not yet."

"Shut up, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the best at writing romance. Hope y'all are enjoying this silly little story.


	5. Feasting and Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syran and Sebastian spend the Feast of the Winter Star in each other's company.

Her first year was almost done. It already felt like she'd been a part of town her entire life. Pierre and Caroline always happily greeted her when she came in to buy seeds or saw them on the streets. She enjoyed visiting and talking with Leah and Elliott. Hell, she'd even hung out at the saloon with Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian as often as she could. And through this, she was also helping the cute little Junimos restore the old Community Center. The only bad thing she could think about was Joja's presence in the town, and even then she mostly ignored it. She hadn't thought she'd experience anything bad or upsetting at the Feast of the Winter Star. She really needed to start remembering that Robin was deadset on her being just a little bit more social during town festivities. 

Syran was sitting with Robin's family, seated right next to Sebastian. She felt so awkward. It was nice of Robin to include her at her family's dinner table, seeing as how Syran didn't have any living family in town, but just _why_? She would've been fine sitting on a trash can or hiding in the saloon eating some food. Maru and Demetrius were talking about some experiment they were doing earlier in the day, Robin was talking to Sebastian about work, and Syran was sitting there, poking at a green bean on her plate. Occasionally Robin would bring up the topic of relationships, eyeing her son and the farmer. Syran would blush and hide her face, trying to will the earth to open a hole underneath her. She didn't know what Sebastian's response was. She didn't dare look at him. 

"So, Syran!" Sebastian said, cutting his mother off from starting her eighth talk of relationships. "How's the farm been!" 

"Oh, it's uh, it's been real fine, yes!" She quickly said. She still didn't look at him. "Grew a lot, made a lot of money, fished some stuff, went in the mine and that, yes!"

"Good, good!" Sebastian said, stabbing at his food. 

Syran risked a glance up, and saw that Maru and Demetrius were staring at her. Immediately she dropped her head down again. Nope, she did _not_ like this. Was it too late to take her plate and run into the nearest bush and just hide the rest of the night? 

"That's a really cool accent you have, Syran," Maru said. "I've never heard one like it before!"

"Oh, it uh, it's from my mom, mostly, yeah," she said. "It's hers, and sorta mixed with the city accent too, I guess."

Was she shaking? She felt like she was shaking. And just maybe her fork was clinking against her plate. Cold air blew over her, but she felt like she was about to burn to death. 

"I was wondering, Syran," Demetrius said. "Was there anything else you were doing with your life before coming here?" 

"I uh..." Syran couldn't think of an answer. She worked at JojaCorp, and before that, she was a failing college student. She didn't want to admit to that. It was shameful to her. "I uh, I worked, yeah, I worked." 

"May I ask where?" He said. He seemed so genuinely friendly and curious. It bothered her so, _so_ much. "You seem to have a bit of knowledge of scientific equipment, I was curious to know if you've worked in a lab before." 

She did. But she failed in the class. Should she tell him that? No, no one needed to know. Her past was over and done with. It can stay back there in the city, in the college, far, far away from this nice and peaceful town. She was shaking. And she was sweating. She could feel the beads of it roll down the back of her neck. Maybe she was breathing just a bit too hard, too. 

"Syran?" A hand on her back and voice in her ear brought her back. Back to the cold air, the still-warm dinner in front of her, to Robin and Demetrius and Maru's concerned, confused faces. 

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine!" She said. She ran a hand through her hair. It was sticky with cold sweat. 

"Come on, Farmer," Sebastian told her. "Let's go eat dinner somewhere... less crowded."

She didn't answer him. She just shakily picked her plate up and stood. The world felt like it was spinning under her. Sebastian moved his hand from her back to her shoulder. It was heavy and warm and so welcoming. Syran just wanted to lean up against him and forget everything else. He tugged her over to Pierre's. There, they leaned up against the building and just ate their food. They said nothing to one another, just staring out at all the happy festiveness before them. Robin looked back at them once or twice, but she didn't make any move to talk to them. 

"I was freaking out again, wasn't I?" She asked him. They'd finished their food and Sebastian had taken their plates back. 

"You were about to."

"I never notice," she said. "I... I'm sorry."

Sebastian looked at her. "What could you possibly be sorry for?" 

"For not being able to... y'know," she said. 

"It's not your fault, Syran," he told her. "I mean, you can't really stop it, you know?"

"But I _can_ try to control it," she sighed. "Guess I'm only good at farming." 

"You're pretty damn good at _Solarian Chronicles_ , too," Sebastian chuckled. She couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit.

"Okay, farming and games," she said. "But still, I'm supposed to be trying to control it, not... Not running away from it."

Silence reigned between them. What were they supposed to say? A back-and-forth of "not your fault"-"it is my fault"? Generic "sorries"? 

"Syran, look," Sebastian sighed, gazing up to the sky instead of at her. "I have no idea what's happened in your life, except your grandfather passing and you living in the city. I don't know why you have these freakouts, but listen to me, alright?"

"Alright."

"I don't know how to really help you control them," he admitted. "But I'll do everything I can to help anyway."

"Why though?" She asked. "No one... No one's ever really wanted to help, I mean obviously aside from my folks of course, but like, others just haven't and they just leave me by the side and never want to help out and like... Why do you want to...?"

At that, Sebastian looked at her. He gave her a smile, one that seemed brighter than the decorations around them. Then he laughed, a breathy sort of half-chuckle noise. It made Syran feel warm inside. "I want to help because I care about you, Farmer." 

"You care?" It was Syran's turn let out a breathy laugh. "You do know that I'm still just a... a stranger, right?"

"That's a damn lie," he said. "Everyone acts as if you've always been here."

He put a hand on her shoulder, still smiling. Syran gave in and smiled back. She let out another laugh and leaned up against him. For some reason, she thought that he'd be a bit cold, matching his personality. But he was warm, he was so comfortingly warm. She found herself not wanting the night to end. 

"You know, Farmer, Maru's right about something," Sebastian hummed. "You do have a really nice accent."

Syran snickered and pressed herself closer to him. She didn't know if she was overstepping any boundaries. Apparently she wasn't, as Sebastian just let her closer and closer. Hell, he'd wrapped his arm around her waist. Maybe he wanted her closer, maybe she was also warm to him. She didn't know. She just wanted to pretend this night would last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not good at romance, it seems. Just for reference: 
> 
> Chapters 1&2 - Spring  
> Chapter 3 - Summer  
> Chapter 4- Fall  
> Chapter 5 -Winter (Obviously)


	6. Sitting in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syran and Sebastian go for a pleasant walk in the woods.

It had started out innocently. Syran needed to take her mind off of Joja trying to barge in on her land and her work on the Community Center, and Sebastian needed to get away from Demetrius. So the farmer had suggested a nice, calm walk in the woods. It was nice. The sun was shining, most of the flowers were in bloom, and the birdsong was enjoyable. Syran smiled at the thought that the birds were giving a private little concert to anyone willing to listen to them. Sebastian was even enjoying himself. He hadn't pulled out a cigarette since they left the farm. Although that might have more to do with the fact that Syran had gotten upset at him for flicking the filthy bud on the ground instead of in the trash where it belonged. 

"Peaceful, wouldn't you say, Basement Dweller?" Syran said. Sebastian snickered and bumped her. 

"It is, Farmer," he said with a grin. "But really, Basement Dweller?" 

"I couldn't think of anything better."

"Could've thought of something that's less of a mouthful."

"Nah." 

They shared a soft laugh and kept walking. A pleasant silence washed over them as they crossed under the shade of a tree. The switch from the warmth of the sun to the coolness of the shadow made Syran sighed. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her. Syran said nothing and kept walking. 

"Hey, we should take break, shouldn't we?" Sebastian asked.

"I do more walking than this just watering my plants," Syran said. "But yes, we should take a break."

"You need to take it easy sometimes, Farmer," he told her. "Last I checked, you're not invincible."

"I'm not dead yet, so, therefore, by technicality, I _am_ , because I'm still alive."

”That is _not_ how it works and you know it!” Sebastian laughed. It was a loud, happy, deep laugh, deeper than his voice was. His giant smile made his whole face light up. It all made Syran’s heart flutter in her chest. 

”It is how it works!” Syran protested, trying to stifle her own laugh. 

Their laughter was cut short when they both heard _something_ drift through the air. It almost sounded like someone moaning "Oh Sam!", just loud enough to be picked up by the wind. They looked at each other. 

"What... What the hell was that...?" Sebastian asked. 

"...I have... No idea..." Syran lied. "Let's just... Go back to the farm, I'll uh, make some sashimi or something yeah-"

She was cut off by a clearly masculine voice groaning out "Penny". She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes darting everywhere. She risked a glance upwards and nearly fainted. It was definitely Sam, and definitely Penny, up in a tree having quite the makeout session. Syran reached out for Sebastian, to catch his attention, and nodded up at the pair. She heard the dark-haired man choke on a gasp. She felt him grab her shoulder and tug her close. 

"Let's leave before-" He managed before the two passionate lovebirds screamed. 

" _What the hell are you two doing here_!?" Sam yelled at them. Penny had covered her face and turned away from them.

"We can literally ask you the same thing you horndog!" Sebastian yelled back. "At least _we_ were just talking a walk, _you two_ look like you're about to strip naked in a tree!"

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sam countered. "We were..."

"Don't even try lying, Sam," Syran told him. "Just... Let's all four of us just agree that this _never happened_ , and we can all go back about our days and activities and _forget this_." 

Sebastian agreed with her, while Sam and Penny just nodded. They left the tree and scurried away back towards town. Syran just watched them leave. She wondered just what compelled the two of them to climb in a freakin' tree just to get a bit of intimacy. Did Pam and Jodi not get along, or want their kids to be together? Or were they just too shy to admit to having some sort of relationship? Or maybe they were just friends-with-benefits? She didn't know. She didn't _want_ to know either. She just wanted to forget the day even happened. 

"So that happened." Sebastian sighed. 

"No it didn't, I have no idea what you're talking about, Basement Dweller," Syran said. She started walking again. "We still have a lot of daylight, you know, we probably shouldn't be wasting it." 

He snickered. Syran felt her heart flutter again, and she smiled. 

"Have you ever seen anything like that before, Farmer?" He asked. "Back in the city, I mean."

"Sort of," she hummed. "But it was way more public and _way_ more explicit."

"Explicit... how?" Sebastian pressed with a grin. Was he teasing her?

"Let's just say that their pants had disappeared and leave it at that." 

"Sounds like they had fun," He laughed. "Have... You ever considered doing anything like that, Sy?" 

"Sy?"

"Should I call you something else?" 

"No no, it's fine, just unexpected!" She giggled. "But to answer that, no, I have never considered that."

Sebastian hummed. He bumped her and gave her a grin. "Hey, let's head back, Farmer, I want some of that sashimi." 

Syran laughed and bumped him back. "No problem, Basement Dweller." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just wanted a kinda-silly chapter before the next one. Also hey, Penny finally makes an appearance!


	7. Bike Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a nighttime chat with Syran.

The night was crisp and cool. Spring was beginning to fade, but remnants of the season still lingered in the valley. Soon, the heat of summer would come, and Sebastian would hide back in his nice, cool basement, relishing the chill from his air conditioning while everyone else sweat and suffered. He would only come out late in the day, when the sun was already beginning to set, sliding from blazing heat to refreshing chill. Then, if he was lucky enough, he would take his bike out from the garage and go for a nice, long, quiet ride in the summer night. Way too often thunderstorms stopped him from going out. 

Thankfully, this night was a perfect one. He already had his bike out and ready to go. All he had to do was tell his mom he’d be back soon, and then he could head out. He was just about to head inside when he heard footsteps behind him. 

“What’s up, Dweller?”

Sebastian couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. His crush on the farmer had only grown in the time he’s known her, and it wasn’t disappearing anytime soon. Every time she was near, it felt like his boring world was just a bit more exciting. As tedious and monotonous as she found farm life, Sebastian found it simply amazing. He wasn’t able to get up early like she did, he couldn’t quickly walk through a field full of crops and harvest and water them as fast as she could, and he definitely did not have a way with animals the same way Syran did. Hell, her chickens had almost eaten him alive on way more than one occasion. 

“Hey there, Sy,” Sebastian said. 

“You and that nickname,” Syran giggled. She walked up to him and nodded at his bike. “Yours?”

”Of course it is!” He scoffed. “Who else would it belong to?”

”Dunno, your mother?” Syran suggested. “She seems like the type to like motorcycles.”

”... I mean, she _is_ where I got my love for them...”

”So I’m technically not wrong guessing that!” She happily said. “It’s a nice vehicle, Seb.”

”I take damn good care of it, thanks.” 

“Well aren’t you just the proudest man in the valley, hm?” 

They laughed. Sebastian couldn’t tell if they were just bantering or if they were flirting. Did it really matter? It felt good, natural. He enjoyed their bantering, and he was positive she enjoyed it too. If neither of them enjoyed it they wouldn’t keep doing it, right? Syran leaned up against the garage’s doorframe, watching him closely. 

“What?”

”Are you going for a ride?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I was just going to tell my mom I’m heading out.” 

“Well, have a safe ride, alright?” Syran told him, giving him a small smile. It made his heart pound in his chest. He had to look away from her so she couldn’t see the deep blush he felt crawling up his neck.

”I will, don’t worry,” he told her. “Uh, hey, Sy?”

“Hm?”

”You... Wanna take a ride with me sometime?” He asked. He still didn’t look at her. “I-If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

Sebastian risked looking over at her. Syran blinked a few times, but said nothing. She hummed, then smiled at him.

”Sure!” She told him. “Just as long as you promise you won’t, like, kill me or something.”

”I would never!” Sebastian gasped, clutching at his chest in mock hurt. He knew she wasn’t being serious, but he couldn’t help himself. Syran snorted and laughed. He enjoyed making her laugh. He enjoyed making her feel even just a bit happier. Maybe he was being a little selfish for feeling so proud of that. 

“Getting late.” The farmer hummed, looking off into the distance. She sighed and pushed herself away from the doorframe. “I’d better get going.”

”Have a goodnight, Sy,” Sebastian told her. “Don’t get lost on your way back home.”

”I can say the same to you, Seb,” she said.

She started walking off, waving at him as she disappeared into the darkness. He waved back until she was completely engulfed by the night. He let his hand drop to his side. Part of him wanted to follow her back to the farm. To just spend some more time with her. He always felt like there just wasn’t ever enough time to really spend it with her. And it didn’t help that they hardly ever ran into each other. Sure, they spent time together at the bar, with him playing pool against Sam and her sitting off in a corner closely watching. Every now and then they’d take walks together out in the forest, but it just didn’t feel like it was enough. He didn’t even want much more than to be near her platonically, at least for the time being. His crush was still there, and he still did see Syran in a bit of a romantic light. But he didn’t want to push it on her. He’d rather let things happen naturally. And he just wasn’t sure what, exactly, she’d gone through back in the city. He didn’t want to hurt her just to satisfy his own desires. 

He shook his head and headed inside. He was just thinking too much. He needed to clear his a head a bit, before he went off spouting out all his dumb thoughts. He let his mother know he was heading out, hopped on his bike, and drove off into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so, so much for how long this chapter took. I’ve gotten a job recently and it’s just been eating up my schedule. I hope y’all‘ve enjoyed this chapter, and Sebastian being a sorta-kinda lovesick dork.


	8. The Spring Flower Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Syran partake in the annual Flower Dance, much to their chagrin.

Sebastian groaned. He hated doing this dumb dance every year. It didn't even change from the last year! He'd dance with Abigail, Sam with Penny, and then it'd be over and they'd all go home and do something else. He couldn't even skip out on it, either! Honestly, he was a bit jealous of the farmer. Syran had managed to skip out on it last year, simply because she was brand new to town and Lewis didn't want to burden her with participating in a festival so soon. When Syran had mentioned that, he couldn't help but get a bit mad. Not at the farmer, but at the mayor for thinking a _dance_ would somehow throw the farmer into disarray. Hell, Syran _liked_ showing up to the town's festivals! She'd shown up for the annual Egg Hunt, the festival _before_ this one. And that involved running around town to find eggs! That was so much more chaotic than a _dance_. Especially since Syran wasn't obligated to dance with anyone. Which is why Sebastian was once again just the tiniest bit jealous of the farmer. Currently, the farmer was standing off to the side, quietly watching everyone. 

"Do you think Syran might ask someone to dance with her today?" Abigail hummed. Sam shrugged. 

"Dunno, she might just wanna see what it's all about first," the blonde said. 

"Not like there's much for her to see here," Sebastian huffed. "It's the same dance as last year, and the year before."

"Aw, don't be a sourpuss, Seb!" Sam laughed. "Maybe we can change it up this year!"

"How many more service hours do you want, Sam?" Abigail teased him. 

"I'm just saying!" 

The two shared a laugh. Sebastian wasn't in the mood to laugh. He just wanted to get this stupid dance over with so he could go for a ride. Or hide in his room playing games. Either one worked, really. Anything was better than _this_. 

"What're you thinking about, Seb?" Sam asked. The blonde grinned and said, "You're thinking of asking Syran to dance, aren't you!" 

"I was not!" Sebastian hissed. 

"You so were!" Abigail giggled. 

"Was not!" 

His friends laughed at him. Sebastian only huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from them. He didn't want to dance with Syran. Not here at this stupid dance, anyway. He'd rather dance with her somewhere they can both express themselves, not following some stupid old tradition. Not with the entire town watching them. Something quiet, private, intimate. He could feel a wave of heat wash over him at that thought. Syran's body close to his, hands all over his shoulders and chest, her breath next to his ear and ghosting down his neck. Sebastian almost threw himself into the river. He could enjoy that fantasy _later_ , when no one could ask him why he was so red and breathing so hard.

"Are you alright, Seb?" Syran's voice asked him. Luck was not on his side, was it?

"Oh! Sy!" Sebastian coughed and turned to look at her. He tried his best to hide the ever-growing red crawling up his neck and invading his cheeks. "Nice to uh, see you here!"

"I've apples less red than you, Seb," the farmer huffed. "You're ill, no?"

"Nah, he's not sick Sy!" Sam laughed. "He's just super embarrassed about the dance."

"Yeah, he was gonna ask you to join him actually!" Abigail added. Syran didn't say anything. She just shifted her gaze back to the goth and gave him a grin.

" _Dancing_?" Syran snickered. "Folks of my kind don't _dance_ much you know."

"Oh, but he was looking forward to it!" Abigail said, almost pleadingly. "Every year they make the two of us dance together, and it's _so boring_!"

The purple haired woman pouted and made puppy-eyes at the farmer. Syran raised an eyebrow at her. The corners of her mouth twitched up in a slight smirk. She turned her gaze to Sebastian, and once again he felt heat start crawling up his neck. Her smirk grew and she held her hand out.

"I'm not keen much on _dancing_ ," Syran said. Her bright red eyes almost seemed to be glowing from amusement. "But if you truly want to flail around with me, I'm not going to deny such a pleasure."

"R-Really!?" Sebastian choked out. Oh, how badly he wanted to sink into the earth. Syran's smirk grew into a full blown grin and she let out a laugh.

"Really, yes!" The farmer giggled. She took his hand and gave him a little tug. "Get the pain done now, yes?"

"Y-Yes, yes!" Sebastian said. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face.

Sure, he ended up having to wear that stupid costume. And _sure_ , Syran had to hold back her giggles at how ridiculous he looked. And, yes, maybe his mother had _secretly_ taken pictures of him grinning like a moron while he danced that same dumb dance with the farmer. But as they danced, it all felt so _natural_. Him holding Syran's hand, twirling her around in time with that irritating song, sharing her excitement and joy, laughing together when she inevitably missed a step or two. He hadn't had so much fun at this event in years. When it was over, he and the farmer left together. He didn't miss the coy looks his mother and stepfather gave him as they passed by. Sebastian didn't care. He didn't _want_ to care. He was having fun and he didn't want it to end. He wanted to keep spending just a little bit more time with Syran. The two of them spent the rest of the day and a good chunk of the night laughing and teasing one another over the dance. When he finally went home, he was on cloud nine. And maybe, he'd be the one asking her to dance next year. 


End file.
